Love triangle
by Professor Soul
Summary: Maka runs into a problem when she realizes that she has feelings for both Soul and Kid. Who's heart will she break? (One Shot)


"Maka wake up! Your food is getting cold and we have school!" Called Soul from the other side of my door.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna go to school today," I groaned as I put my pillow over my face in a weak attempt to block him out.

"Ugh, c'mon Maka. Don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed."

"Go away!" I yelled as I threw my other pillow at the door.

I heard the hollow thud as it hit the door and rolled over away from the door and pulled the covers over my face. I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to do anything beside lay in bed all day. And I definitely didn't want to tell Soul that I wasn't feeling good because then he'd stay home from school and treat me, more or less, like a baby who was helpless.

"Maka," Soul said as he opened my door, "c'mon sleeping beauty, time for school. Maka?"

"Get out Soul," I mumbled.

"Okay, something's wrong. I can tell so don't try to hide it from me," he said as I felt him sit next me.

I moved the sheets so that only my eyes and nose were visible and stared at him, shocked and amused by the fact that he knew something was bothering me.

"Well," I sighed, "I don't feel right. And it's not the sick kind of not right either."

"Okay. Then what is it then?" He pressed.

I swallowed and dropped my gaze to where his hand was resting in the sheets, "I think Kid likes me, and I think I might like him back. But then I also like...you," I whispered.

I dared my self to look up at him through my bangs. His face had shock written all over it and his eyes showed a combination of shock and confusion. He hadn't heard me mention Kid's name since he heard Kid and I got in a fight.

"Maka, is that true?" He asked, seeming to have difficulty forming the words.

I nodded my head yes, resisting the urge to slap him for asking such a silly question. He knew I couldn't lie to him, even if I tried my very best he always figured it out.

I felt a hand on my thigh as he, I assume, made himself comfortable and ready for a very long conversation. I kept my head out from under the covers and watched as shadows from outside danced along my wall as the wind blew in through the branches of the tree outside my window.

"Soul, get your ass to school. You don't want to get yelled at and risk having all the Kishin souls we've collected so far confiscated and restart all over again like last time," I said still staring at my wall.

"Fine," he sighed, "but when I get back, we're going to have a talk about this, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Go to school."

When he had walked out of my room and I heard him close the door to our apartment, I sat up and debated showing up to school. I didn't want to face Kid and his non stop flirting with symmetry jokes and horrible pick up lines, and I definitely didn't need to see Soul after I just told him I wasn't feeling good.

"I guess I can call up Black Star and see what he's up to," I said as I reached for my phone.

I dialed him up and was greeted with "THIS YOU GOD SPEAKING!"

"Hey Star," I said, "could you come over like right now?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. Do you mind if I bring Tsubaki?"

"No, not at all. I could use some words of wisdom from a girl."

"Okay! See ya soon!"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

And then he hung up.

I got up and changed into my lazy day clothes and watched TV while I waited for him and Tsubaki to show up. When they finally showed up, I was ready to pass out on the couch I had waited so long.

"What's up Maka?" Asked Tsubaki, obviously concerned about me.

"Well, I kinda like Kid and Soul. And kid likes me, and I'm starting to think Soul does too," I said, "and I don't know who is the best for me."

"Well, what do you like about Kid?"

"Umm, well, he's fun to be around despite his OCD. Umm, he looks good. And umm, I guess his stripes on his head make him look kinda cute."

"Okay. And what about Soul?"

"He's funny. A little stupid at times. Attractive. Smells really good. Knows how to make me smile. Uhh, he loves cuddling. He understands me..." I droned on and on, until I realized that that Tsubaki had stopped listening to me and started whispering things to Star.

"Maka? Maka? Are you okay? You've zoned out," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Huh? What yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming," I lied.

"No you weren't."

"Go away. I want to be left alone."

"Maka? What were you doing?"

 _Shit, it's Soul. I can't lie to him, he'll find me out and figure out the truth._ I thought. "Well, umm I told Tsubaki and Star I labsosbshsvnzh," I mumbled.

"You what? Maka, mumbling isn't a language that I understand," he said, not bothering to notice that I had his second favorite jacket on.

"That I like you and Kid," I said as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Oh. Umm, well. I guess that that is gonna have to change now won't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by what he meant.

"Well..."

He sat on the couch facing me scratching his head. I moved so that my head was resting on his legs and played with his hair. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"I'll just have to show you," he finally said, his face inches from mine.

I could smell the mint on his breath and his cologne that he always wears. I could feel his every breath as it gently hit my lips and could feel my heart rate increasing with each one. His breathing was even, not a hit of nervousness was audible in it. His red eyes had unveiled emotions swimming in them. From adoration to...could it be love?

"Maka I-" he said as he was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Maka! I love you!" Yelled Kid as he ran into the living room, "was this asymmetrical bastard about to kiss you?! You know you should only be kissed symmetrically so you don't upset the balance?"

"Why the fuck did you come here? And how did you get into our house?" I asked, completely forgetting that my head was lying on Soul's legs.

Soul, in the meantime, had lifted his head up and was glaring at Kid for interrupting the moment. His arms were laying across my chest and he had a snarl on his lips that said that he wanted to kill Kid. But, as usual, I was the only reason he hadn't launched himself at Kid. I lifted my hands and gently placed them on his jawline, getting him to relax a little.

"Well, I came here because I over heard Soul saying that you weren't feeling good so I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing," said Kid, as he tried his hardest to hide the jealousy that was written on his face, "but I see that you seem to be doing fine, so I'm going to leave."

"Kid..." I whined as he went for the door.

I leapt off the couch and grabbed Kid by the sleeve of his shirt and halted. He stopped and hung his head and let out a sigh before he turned around and hugged me. He was so warm, not as squeezable as Soul, but still very huggable. I sighed and wriggled my arms free from under his before I wrapped them around his neck, burying my face in his neck.

"Maka, please run away with me," he begged as he buried his face in my hair. "I can take you away from this dreadful place and make you happier than ever."

"Kid I-" I began.

"Maka, stay here," came the voice of Soul from behind me, "if you were to leave, I don't know what I'd do without you around anymore. I'd be so bored and lost. I'd skip school and eventually drop out. I wouldn't have anyone who I can tease. I wouldn't have anyone to cuddle up with when I'm watching a movie. And I wouldn't have a reason to get up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast anymore."

"S-Soul..." I said as I felt a lump in my throat.

I pulled away from Kid and went over to Soul. I'd never seen him sulk like he was and it broke my heart to see him like that. On impulse, I reached out to him and pulled him into a tight hug as I began to feel tears slide down my cheeks and fall on the floor and saw a few tears slide down his cheeks. After a moment, I felt his arms wrap around the small of my back and pull me closer as he hid his face in my hair, embarrassed to be crying in front of someone other than me.

"Soul, I love you," I whispered into his skin before I backed up just enough so I could see see his face.

"Really?" He asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Really really," I replied as I gently wiped tears off his cheeks.

He pulled me back into a tight hug before letting me go and stand between him and Kid.

"Now," I said, "as you both know, I'm in love with you both. However, I can only choose one of you to give my heart and soul to," I let out a long breath and continued, "I have made my decision. And once it's said and done, there will be no arguing with me to change my mind. I will remain friends with the one who I don't choose, so don't get all pissed off when I don't choose you."

The room fell deathly silent as they both waited for me to say who I had chosen.

I let out a sigh and said, "I chose Soul."

Instantly I heard Kid start to cry and seconds later I felt Soul wrapping his arms around me.

"Maka," said Soul.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed me like it was the first time he'd seen me in years. His hands slid down my back where he left one and placed the other on my face, telling me not to break it. But I did. I rested my head on his shoulder before I worked up the courage to walk over to Kid and kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last hug before he left.

"Now, where did we leave off?" I asked as I walked back into Soul's arms.

"Umm, I think the part where I tell you I love you," he replied before placing his lips back on mine.

 _I love you too, Soul._ I thought as my breath was taken away with another kiss. _I love you too._


End file.
